


flowers and bread, whistles and songs

by outerspaced



Series: cottagecore!finnpoe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cottagecore, Fluff, Idk how to tag things, M/M, Post-TRoS, this is extremely fluffy my dudes im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerspaced/pseuds/outerspaced
Summary: He’s just so happy that Finn’s happy, they’re both happy, and it’s something that’s been weird getting used to after all the years of worry and fear they went through of preparing for the scenario of one (or both) of them not making it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: cottagecore!finnpoe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734685
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	flowers and bread, whistles and songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vibrantium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibrantium/gifts).



> this is a late b-day gift for my dear sweet amazing lovely darling friend vera!!!! she mentioned cottagecore finnpoe on the cottagecore discord and i was like aaaaaa i have to try this!! i didnt do so well but hey this is the first thing ive finished in i dont know how long so *shrugs*
> 
> also this is un-beta'd and barely edited so feel free to yell at me if i fucked smth up!!

Poe kneaded the bread, concentrating while soft music plays on the little radio in the corner of the kitchen. Baking was one of his favorite pastimes, passed down to him by his mother when he was a kid. Being in the kitchen brought him back to childhood, the rare times when his mom would be home from her important work, teaching him the family recipes that she’s memorized. They’re the only thing he has left of her now, besides her ring, which now hangs from a chain around his fiance’s neck instead of his. He smiles at the memories as he finishes the kneading, shaping the dough on a pan and scoring the top with two slashes, just like she taught him. 

He bends to put the pan in the oven, then straightens up and surveys the kitchen. It’s his favorite part of the little cottage he and Finn share on Yavin-4, bought with the little money they had after the war. It was all they could afford, but Poe adores it, adores the dried flowers they have hanging up as decoration, adores the mismatched furniture they’ve collected over the years from wedding gifts and various markets. It’s something that’s  _ theirs _ , which was an adjustment for both after fighting for something more than them for most of their lives. They still work with the Resistance of course, the fight is never truly over, but at least now they have some time to relax. They can (and have) picked up hobbies, with Poe’s baking and Finn’s gardening. It’s such a small thing, but it’s a luxury they couldn’t afford for so long.

Poe hears someone softly singing along to the radio through the kitchen's open window. Finn’s out back, tending to his flowers and warbling in his smooth baritone. Poe loves listening to him singing, because it means that Finn finally feels  _ safe _ . It was never something he was allowed to do as a child, and it took him a long time to allow himself now. Poe follows the sound through the nearby back door, murmuring to BB-8 to keep an eye on the oven. He hears the affirmative beeping response as he shuts the door to the afternoon breeze rustling the curtains on the door’s window and the windchime they have hanging next to it. 

He makes his way to the love of his life, someone who he thought he would never find. Finn, weeding his garden of flowers and herbs, concentrating so hard his tongue’s sticking out the corner of his mouth, which Poe finds  _ adorable _ . Even though they’re no longer running dangerous missions, Finn still doesn’t like being snuck up on or startled, so Poe starts whistling along to his singing to get his attention. Finn looks up at the sound, and beams a smile at the sight of his love. Poe grins back, unable to contain it. He’s just so happy that Finn’s happy, they’re  _ both happy _ , and it’s something that’s been weird getting used to after all the years of worry and fear they went through of preparing for the scenario of one (or both) of them not making it.

Finn stands up from his kneeling position, taking off the straw hat he uses to keep the sun out of his eyes when gardening, and pulls Poe in by the waist for a kiss, surrounded by unsullied nature and the aura of their love. It’s weird for both of them, Poe thinks as he leans into the kiss, to be able to relax and to love without worry, but they can definitely get used to this.

~<3~

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me on twitter: @dcnniedarkc


End file.
